Molly (Savior)
Molly, also referred to as Molls by her friends, is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a member of the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Texas, United States Nothing is known about Molly's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she lived in Texas. Post-Apocalypse Washington, D.C. At some point in the apocalypse, Molly somehow came into contact with a group named "the Saviors" which she subsequently joined. Molly aided her group in terrorizing other survivors and communities around the area into subjugating to Negan's will, where their victims would be forced to give half their supplies in exchange for not being murdered. Season 6 "The Same Boat" Having escaped the Satellite outpost, Molly is among the Saviors to capture Maggie and Carol in the woods. The next morning, they bring the women to a safehouse and tie them up, waiting for reinforcements to arrive in order to prepare for a potential exchange to save Primo from Rick. As Carol is tied up, Molly taunts her for hyperventilating and scoffs at Carol when she says she shouldn't smoke near Maggie because of the baby. Later that day, Molly and Paula question Carol over her group's motives in their unprovoked attack on the compound. Carol answers that they had previously been attacked by a few of their people, to which Molly realizes that they had encountered and killed Timmy's group, although she snidely comments they deserved what had happened to them. While securing the safehouse for their reinforcements, Molly returns to the room where Donnie is unconscious to check on him, only to be surprised and bitten by a zombified Donnie. She manages to kill him and then looks around for Maggie and Carol, when suddenly Maggie bursts into the room and bludgeons her to death with her own pistol. Death ;Killed By *Donnie (Infected, Caused) *Carol Peletier (Caused) When Molly enters the room Carol is held in to check up on her, she gets bitten in the arm by a zombified Donnie, who has died of blood loss, and was tied by Carol to attack her. *Maggie Rhee After Molly puts down the zombified Donnie, Maggie attacks her from behind, takes her gun and bashes her head in with it. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Molly has killed: *Donnie (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"The Same Boat" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Mary.The Walking Dead season 6 casting call: Polly and Mary on Undead Walking **Molly was described as "50s to 60s. Like someone's black sheep biker great aunt. An extrovert with badass Texan charm and a darkly humorous take on life. She knows she's not long for this world, but doesn't let that get her down. In spite of her age and general demeanor, she is not someone you want to mess with." *Molly is one of seven character's known to smoke cigarettes; the others being Theodore Douglas, Daryl Dixon, Carol Peletier, Ed Peletier, Shelly Neudermeyer, and Abraham Ford. *In the DVD commentary for "The Same Boat", it is revealed that Molly had lung cancer. It is unknown if she got it before or after the apocalypse. **This makes her one of five known cancer patients in the TV Series, with Michael Coleman, David Chambler, Lucille, and Ezekiel being the other four. Additionally, she is the only deceased cancer patient not to die of her disease, but of other causes. References Category:The Saviors Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists Category:Texas